


The Mission

by Esmee



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Naruto
Genre: Action, Angst, Crush, Drama, F/M, Romance, assassian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 16:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esmee/pseuds/Esmee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was all suppose to be a mission. Sneaked in, assassinate Fire Lord Ozai and get out. Not standing there and exchanging words with his son in a pink dragon's mask. Now the mission will be harder. Sakura/Zuko</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mission

**Author's Note:**

> K wow it had been awhile since I wrote a Naruto and Avatar the Last Airbender fanfic. XD So here goes. This takes place when Zuko before he left in search of the Avatar completely. I do not own the Last Airbender of Naruto. I just own the plot. That's all.
> 
> Please review and tell me what you think. They encourages me to keep on writing.

* * *

**X.X.X**

**The Mission  
**

**X.X.X**

* * *

_**I: Failure** _

Haruno Sakura dressed in a plain black jump suit with a dark pink dragon mask dropped down from the air vent above inside the Fire Lord Palace in the Fire Country, getting passed the guards were the easiest thing that she done in her life. They didn't even focus much, just stare straight ahead not even looking side to side or listening to any small sounds.

Sakura kept to the wall in silence, hiding behind a curtain when two ladies dressed in a plain red silk gown passed her, laughing, chatting happily to one another holding a huge vase filled with water in one hand. Maids. It was not her mission to killed them so she didn't paid any mind, she dashed to the open room across the hall and hid in the shadows.

It didn't take long till word went around that their Fire Lord was a little under the weather, an angry scream pierced the room with a screeched, as Princess Azula came INSIDE the room Sakura patiently, hidden in, angry for some unknown reason. Her hands flare up with bright glowing red orangish flames, before she let out another huge wail firing at the vase of flowers behind her.

"I can never get my way around here!" She stomped. The vase was in smog and ashes. She wore a bright red dress that was decorated with small golden designs. Her air was up in a strange fashion that revealed her rank among her people. Sakura didn't move, she didn't dare to breath, but she was annoyed that she had to be stuck with this brat for a while before finishing up her mission.

It had been a week since her Hokage send her on this mission. It took four days to reached this place and two to come up with somewhat decent plan to follow. Someone came to the Hokage requesting the slaying of the Fire Lord, with a huge payment of gold. Something that the village needed to repair since the fight from Pein.

This was Sakura's very first S ranked mission. The Hokage agreed she was well best for it and allowed her to take one comrade with her, sadly Naruto caught wind of it, and forced himself to come, she was hoping someone like Neji to company her instead but Naruto was insisted. Sakura almost sneezed. Almost, but she still make a movement, so slight, but Azula caught it. Her eyes flashed to where Sakura hidden, like lightening. She would done well in the miltary busness. Sakura didn't move, she stay still calming all her emotions down. Azula walked toward her, her hand held out ready for war, Sakura was ready with her fist ready to K.O her silently of course, but she didn't get her chance.

"Princess Azula?" A small girl called from her room, flipping into her room in jumps and spins. Sakura stared.

"Your father requested you again."

This must be Sakura's luckiest break. This girl would lead her straight to her father, and she could take out the both of them. Naruto was working on an escape route outside, a distraction of some sorts that should go off within 10 more minutes.

Azula sighed, relaxing, her anger and suspensions forgotten.

She and the girl left.

Sakura followed close behind in the shadows of the curtains and statues. The two girls lead her to the end of the Hallway. At the end has a huge door as big as the wall itself. The girl knocked and then slipped in, the girl who done the flips and spins stayed outside before walking away back toward Sakura.

The moment she was beside her, Sakura swung her fist behind of the girl's head, knocking her out. She fell limp to her feet and she dragged her behind a huge statues that was laced with flowers. Sakura silently, searched her pockets and successfully found what she was looking for. A key, a key to the palace and just as she pocketed the key in her jump suit, a voice ranged out overall.

"Hey you, do you work here?" A deep voice shouted, Sakura glanced over her shoulder fast at the stranger who was causing a racket. It was a young man around her age dressed in a miltary suit. He has a burn marked on one of his eyes. His hair pulled up in the back at a pony-tail, and Sakura view him almost in disinterest before deciding to knock this person out too, before realizing that he must be Ozai's son. The Fire Prince Zuko that she heard from reports.

Damn.

She cursed, realizing her time was short and that she couldn't follow through her mission. Someone saw her and of all people that caught her it was the Fire Lord most trusted son.

"Answer," He commanded with authority, but with such speed they both were at each other throats. A kunai knife was at the prince's neck and his palm was at the back of her neck, at a standoff. He stared into the two holes within her mask.

"Who are you?" He uttered, in disbelief, staring two emerald eyes staring at him with such killer intent. Sakura didn't say a word, she turned her kunai knife on the handle hitting the prince behind his neck.

It didn't knock him out like any normal person, she had to give him some credit. He sway a little telling her he was dizzy, and then she kicked him in his chest sending him backward. He landed on his back,

"GUARDS!" He cried, and soon Sakura heard footsteps rushing to their location.

"Damn," She hissed out loud once more, and soon something above them blasted. Crumble of stone and wood came falling down. Naruto stick his head through the hole, "This way!" He called, he too wore a mask but not as designed as Sakura's.

Sakura nodded her head, jumping up out of the hole and onto the roof of the palace.

"So, Sakura-chan?"

"I failed." Sakura groaned, motioning for him to follow behind as the two disappear in a puff of smoke.

 


End file.
